


Blind

by DarkFrozenNight88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFrozenNight88/pseuds/DarkFrozenNight88
Summary: Sei sempre stato un ottimo osservatore, fin da piccolo non ti è mai scappato nulla: non un singolo dettaglio, non un viso, non un paesaggio.





	Blind

**Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebook “Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”:**  
<https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/>  
Prompt: CECITA’  
Giorno: 8° GIORNO D’AVVENTO, FINESTRELLA 8  
WARNING: SPOILER 14° STAGIONE  
 _Devo ringraziare di cuore Nattini1 per aver trovato il tempo di Betare questa cosuccia e ringrazio chiunque passi a leggerla, recensirla e anche chi -per qualche arcano motivo- deciderla di salvarsela come piaciuta, da ricordare o chessò io_ _😉_  
 _PS: ovviamente nessun personaggio mi appartiene, purtroppo :’(_  
  
  
  
Sei sempre stato un ottimo osservatore, fin da piccolo non ti è mai scappato nulla: non un singolo dettaglio, non un viso, non un paesaggio.  
Amavi osservare tua nonna che preparava ricette prelibate in cucina, il nonno che intagliava il legno, tua madre che lavorava a maglia e si spostava come una scheggia da un punto all’altro della casa, tuo padre che sistemava il giardino e vi portava in vacanza al mare, tua moglie Julie e tuo figlio appena nato, ma poi tutto cambiò in maniera repentina ed irreversibile con la morte naturale dei tuoi cari o il loro assassinio.  
Iniziasti ad odiare tutto e tutti, quella che era la tua vita fino al punto di detestare addirittura il semplice gesto di aprire gli occhi alla mattina di un nuovo giorno, un nuovo fottutissimo ed insignificante giorno.  
Poi arrivò Lucifer e con lui tutto quel periodo da posseduto, da burattino nelle mani di un’entità insaziabile e meschina; avere il Diavolo in corpo era come essere in balia di un mare di lava incandescente.  
  
I tuoi occhi iniziarono a vedere posti che fino a poco prima avevi solo letto nella Bibbia o ascoltato in leggende tramandate dagli anziani: vedesti ogni strato infernale con i suoi dannati, i suoi demoni, i suoi mastini diabolici, la famosa gabbia dove rimanesti rinchiuso per secoli, percepisti il potere tetro e malevolo che ogni angolo di quel luogo emanava; vedesti il Purgatorio con i suoi grigi e la sua costante inquietudine, il guazzabuglio di esseri inumani, le carcasse di quelli che erano diventati pasto per altri, percepisti l’odore di rabbia e rancore verso un Dio che da troppo tempo era assente.  
Prima di riuscire a vedere il Paradiso, iniziasti a disdegnare quella tua abilità di imprimere un'immagine perfetta con solamente un battito di ciglia: troppi scenari, troppe morti, troppe torture e troppe emozioni avevi inciso in quella retina che ormai non funzionava più come una volta; un modo efficace ed immediato che il tuo copro aveva per avvisarti che stavi arrivando al capolinea, un allarme rosso che giornalmente risuonava in silenzio nei meandri del tuo subconscio.  
Il Paradiso fu un altro colpo basso al tuo essere uomo di fede: ogni messa ascoltata, ogni lettura biblica fatta, ogni speranza da cristiano cattolico che eri ti aveva da sempre messo davanti ad un'immagin di un giardino fiorito o una vasta distesa di candide nuvole; ma la realtà era un'altra: il reale Paradiso di candido aveva solo il colore: asettico, ecco come lo etichettasti da quel momento in poi; freddo, come il circolo polare artico; impersonale, come una stanza d’ospedale; inespressivo, come una colonna di marmo.  
  
E poi? E poi ci fu di nuovo la Terra…ma non la tua, quel fake ad opera d’arte con scenari misti in uno stile tra Apocalypse now e Star Trek.  
Quel mondo ti fece marchiare a fuoco morti di ogni tipo; torture questa volta subite e non inflitte a qualche povero malcapitato, il ghigno mellifluo di Michael, il volto di Mary Winchester, le persone della Resistenza, la distruzione che regnava incontrastata, l’aria satura di perdita e dolore, il pallore della luce che un sole morente cercava a tutti i costi di donare nei suoi ultimi attimi, il sacrificio del Re dell’Inferno, l’assassino a tradimento di quell’Angelo caduto, la lotta disperata dei fratelli Winchester, la costante sensazione disorientante di essere una sorta di spettatore ed al contempo regista di quel film agghiacciante e fin troppo reale.  
Infine il ritornò alla Terra, quella vera fatta di colori, sfumature e diversità di emozioni; quella Terra che da parecchio tempo eri stato lontano, quel posto…quell’America che era stata casa, ma ora non lo è più; talvolta ti chiedi se mai davvero questo è il tuo posto, accanto a cacciatori di esseri mostruosi ed assetati di sangue e vita.  
Da quando il tuo carceriere è morto, è come se nulla avesse più un senso, hai passato troppo tempo vivendo in simbiosi con quell’essere: eri come una sanguisuga nascosta, ma che inconsciamente stava drenando il suo stesso corpo.  
Ora che sei libero, sei in costante ricerca: ricerca dello scopo principale di questa svolta inaspettata, ricerca di ciò che ora la tua vita potrebbe essere, ricerca instancabile di un compromesso tra tutto quello che hai passato, tutto quello che hai visto ed osservato e tutto quello che vedrai d’ora in avanti.  
C’è un costante ed incessante bisogno viscerale di controllare in maniera maniacale che ciò che stai vedendo, lo stai facendo con i tuoi occhi e non con occhi da rinnegato; hai il terrore che questo tuo presente potrebbe essere solo un sogno infame e sciagurato.  
  
Una sola cosa sei riuscito a realizzare in questo breve periodo di ripresa: fin da piccolo avevi una vera e propria fobia di alzarti un giorno e scoprire di esser diventato cieco, la perdita della vista era da sempre uno dei traumi che più temevi; ora però sai per certo che le cecità possano non essere solo degli occhi, difatti alcune di esse sono più nascoste e subdole che implicano una disabilità più permanente ed indelebile; una condizione psicologica più instabile ed imprevedibile oltre che irreversibile.  
Nonostante tutto, in queste ultime ore sei ancor più convinto che avere certe cecità non sia una disabilità bensì una semplificazione dell’essere; la risposta a tutto adesso è proprio lì, con te, mentre esci dalla casa del tuo vicino con le mani intrise di sangue non tuo ed un sorriso orgoglioso ad illuminarti il viso: la tua cecità non è negli occhi, non lo è mai stata, la tua è dove può essere più sfruttabile, un ordigno intelligente che potrai utilizzare in un futuro poco distante con target che già sono ben chiari in quella tua mente da stratega ed il tutto senza cruciarti del fatto di aver rimpianti o prese di coscienza inopportune, poiché la vera cecità risiede nella tua anima lontana da emozioni e protetta dall'abisso ghiacciato che il Demonio ha creato apposta per quando saresti stato pronto.  
 


End file.
